


First of Many: Part I

by wordscavenger



Series: Forget Not The Legacy [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Poe, M/M, Poe Teaches Finn Things, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/pseuds/wordscavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe take the next step in their relationship: Dating. Luckily some fun times occur in between Finn learning about how exactly this whole dating thing works while Poe tries to not let his desires (and at times insecurities) override what's best for their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of Many: Part I

“So, wait Jess. Does that means Poe and I aren’t officially dating?”

Poe nearly threw a melon at the back of Jess’s head as he walked towards their busy table in Mess. Had his hands not been full of two trays and drinks, one for him and one for Finn, he most likely would have.

“What crap are you filling my boyfriend’s head with now?” Poe asked the female pilot as he slid ungracefully into a seat Finn was saving for him. Finn grabbed his tray with one hand while the other came to a rest onto Poe’s knee, squeezing it as a silent thank you.

Poe flashed Finn an amused smirk at his lover’s subtle acts of affection. The former Stormtrooper wasn’t used to public displays of affection in anyway at all; considering intimate relationships were most definitely not a norm with the Order. So where he could barely understand other people feeling comfortable enough to kiss in front of him, the idea of doing the same with Poe in front of their friends seemed too embarrassing to even consider. Not that he was embarrassed to be seen with Poe, or to have people know he and Poe were together, but the lines as to what affectionate acts were socially acceptable or not were still a bit blurry for him. And yet, Finn was so touch starved and fond of being physical with Poe that he often tried to override that discomfort with unseen loving acts that went unnoticed by no one.

“What the Kriff happened to you?” Jess asked from across the table as she leaned forward onto her elbows, her blue drink hanging loosely from one hand. “You look like your X-Wing sucked you in, chewed you up, and then sh-”

“I get the analogy.” Poe interrupted, not needing that kind of visual right before they started eating.

“She’s not kidding.” Finn said, looking up and down at Poe. “You’re filthy.”

Poe rolled his eyes as he shoved his right hand into his sleeve and used it to rub the grime off his cheek. “Exhaust port blew and I didn’t have time to hit the fresher before heading over here. I was starving.” Poe explained. He already knew he was covered in grease and dirt, but he didn’t think it’d be a big deal to come to Mess like that. People showed up covered in their day’s leftover disasters all the time.

“No it’s-it’s fine.” Finn said, turning to grab Poe’s hand just as he started working on his other cheek to still it. “You don’t um have to wipe it all off.” Poe looked over at Finn and noticed his eyes were wide and quickly taking in Poe’s entire face and body as he pulled part of his bottom lip into his teeth. After a moment of confusion Poe suddenly realized that his messy hair and face streaked with dirt were doing something to Finn; it was turning him on. Finn liked seeing him all dirty and mussed up.

Interesting.

“You sure?” Poe asked, his face nearly sore from grinning so hard. “I’m sure I missed a spot-” Enjoying this more than he probably should, he started rubbing again but Finn gripped his wrist, not too tight but just enough to still his hand once more. “No. Um.” Fin began, then he seemed to realize what he was doing was not normal so he quickly let go of Poe to turn back in his seat and face his food, his cheeks red and his hands opening and closing into fists. “You uh you should just eat. It’s been a long day. And you said you were starving.”

“Well on the bright side you can make sure Poe doesn’t miss a spot when he takes a ‘fresher later.” Jess teased. “From all sides.”

This time Poe didn’t hesitate to take some melon and toss it at her face. “Don’t you have your own food to stuff that pain the ass mouth shut with?” He asked, nodding towards the empty space in front of her, save for the drink in her hand that he knew was originally Finn’s. He saw her steal it from him when he was in line, so he’d grabbed Finn another.

Finn was just rubbing the back of his neck, eyes focused on his meal and staying silent.

Jess, who had caught the tossed fruit and then plopped the melon into her mouth, said, “Right. Finn.” He looked up at her when she spoke his name, frowning warily at her. “Would you be a dear and grab me some food?” She leaned sideways and patted her injured hip. “My hip’s been bothering me all day after I moved wrong this morning, and standing in that line’s gonna be a killer.”

Finn nodded and without saying a word got up and dashed towards the line for food, eager to be away from this uncomfortable conversation, just as a protest on Poe’s lips died as the man walked away.

“I don’t know why he’s acting so uncomfortable. It’s not like we haven’t talked about sex before.” Jess asked before a third piece of fruit found its way into her hair curtesy of Poe’s annoyance.

“Yeah. The general concept of sex.” Poe growled, frustrated that Finn was once again away from him after they’d been apart all day. “Not when it involves him, and me, and us having sex. You know, together.” Poe emphasized his words by stabbing his food and shoveling some into his mouth, his eyes glancing up to see the line Finn was in hadn’t moved an inch.

“Puh-lease.” Jess said. “You boys have not been having sex.”

Poe nearly spit out his food. “What are you talking about?

“You and Finn are wound up so tight with sexual tension I’m surprised springs aren’t bouncing out of your asses.” Jess huffed. “Tell me you didn’t notice how Finn nearly mauled your face off at being so turned on by this scruffy Resistance sex god thing you have going on here.” She waved her hand in his general direction, indicating his messy hair and face, orange jumpsuit with the top tied around his waist, and a black tank top with some small holes and grease stains on it that showed off his toned arms and chest. “The two of you’ve been fooling around a bit, taking it slow. I get that. Trust me. I’ve heard the First Order’s sanctioned propaganda on,” she lifted her hands to do air quotes, “’proper intercourse and reproductive relations between appropriate individuals’ from Finn.” She lowered her hands and quieted her voice. “Poor kid doesn’t even realize how he sounds when he talks about it. So, I get it. It’s new and sometimes maybe confusing for Finn and you don’t want to screw it up. But for Force sake’s Poe.” Jess looked up at Finn before looking back at him. “Please just screw him. He wants it. I promise you.”

Poe’s knee was bouncing as she talked, and he could feel his emotions waver between agreeing and disagreeing with her.

“I don’t want to hurt him.” Poe mumbled, taking a sip of his drink because he could do mushy emotional stuff all day with Finn but with those under his command? Blast him now please.

“Finn’s a big boy.” Jess commented as she leaned back into her chair. “Literally and double literally. He’s stronger than you think and you should make sure not to underestimate that in him because it’ll come back and bite you in your orange covered ass.” She shrugged, “Anyway because I’m also a damn nosey pain in your ass I might have helped you sow the seeds to start you on your path towards sexual paradise with your boy.”

“Stars Jess.” Poe moaned. “Does this have something to do with what Finn was saying earlier? About how he and I aren’t officially dating?” He rested his forehead in his hand and was suddenly exhausted. “What mess do I have to fix this time?”

“No mess.” Jess answered. “I just mentioned to Finn that since you guys have never gone on an official date before that it might just mean that the two of you, in all consideration of the technical term of the word ‘dating’, aren’t actually, technically dating.” She took another sip of her drink, unable to stop her smirk. “Or courting, if you’re Finn doing the talking.”

“Is that true?”

Poe lifted his head to see Finn standing at their table, awkwardly holding Jess’s tray of food. Jess looked up at Finn before she stood and took the tray out of his hands. “I’ll leave the two of you to talk. Thanks for the food. Bye!” She exclaimed with a smile before turning to walk away.

“If I go on a mission run with her and she mysteriously disappears, it’s because of Kriff like that.” Poe growled at Jess’s retreating back. He looked up at Finn who was sliding into Jess’s empty seat across from him.

“Poe-” Finn began but Poe cut him off to slide his tray of uneaten food towards him. “Eat. I know you’re starving too.” Poe watched as Finn tentatively grabbed his food to pick up where he left off before he said, “And you know how I know this? Kalonia told me you’ve been skipping lunch and some rest periods to keep working on your med training.”

Finn nearly dropped his fork before he groaned and muttered. “Traitor.”

“Babe.” Poe said as he reached out to grab Finn’s free hand. “I know the food is different than what you’re used to and you’re not a huge fan, but you’ve gotta eat.” He shook his head when Finn didn’t reply. “I wouldn’t be so worried but you’re obsessive about keeping up with your crazy workout schedule and you need the fuel for that.” As much as Poe could appreciate Finn’s impeccably toned and built body, he didn’t want him to end up making himself sick by not getting the nutrient he needed.

“I just make up what I don’t eat at lunch by stealing your food at dinner.” Finn tried to blow off Poe’s concerns with a smirk, and nabbed some jerky off Poe’s plate to prove his point.

Poe just raised his eyes to the celling and let him. He knew he wasn’t going to get anything out of Finn like this. The man could remain stubborn when he wanted to be and Poe knew he needed him in the right mood, the right mindset, to get him to talk.

“I promise I’ll start eating lunch.” Finn interrupted Poe’s thoughts, though he avoided Poe’s eyes and that definitely made Poe a little suspicious. “But can you please tell me if it’s true? That we’re not technically dating?”

“Okay, here’s the thing. There’s no set rules to dating.” Poe explained, letting the food issue go. For now. “But there’s more like…guidelines to it. And, well, I kinda guess if anything we’ve been doing those guidelines a little wrong this whole time.”

“What?” Finn exclaimed, looking at Poe in alarm. “Wong? Is-what? How. How do we fix it then?”

Poe schooled his face to keep from laughing at Finn’s rising anxiety. He instead held up his hands and said. “Cool it ace. Just because we haven’t been following the exact guidelines doesn’t mean we aren’t doing what works for us.”

“Poe.” Finn moaned, resting his head in his hand. “Just. Explain. Please.”

“Normally people date to find out if they will fall in love.” Poe said after taking pity on Finn. “But, we were friends for so long that we fell in love anyways, so we kind of skipped the dating part.” He smiled as Finn took his hand away to regard him, considering Poe’s words. “You’re familiar with courting. Two people date to see if they want to procreate? Well, it’s kind of like that, except instead of making babies as being our end game, cause you know, impossible, we just get to enjoy guy on guy fun version over and over again.” Poe paused as an idea started to form. A plan he intended to put into action. Soon. “Or we will be soon enough.”

“Okay I was following you up until that last part.” Finn said.

“Finish your food. Then we’re heading back to the hanger.” Poe said as a way of explanation.

“Wha-okay. Why?” Finn asked as he shoveled some more food into his mouth.

“I’m not done with my repairs after today’s messy little mishap and if you help me I’ll finish even sooner.” Poe answered. Finn regarded him warily, unsure where this was going. Suddenly Poe opened his mouth to speak again.

“But before we head over there I want you to contact Kalonia and let her known that you’re taking all your missed rest time tomorrow and the next day. I’ll clear it.” He pointed to Finn. “And that’s an order.”

“What?” Finn said, sounding almost panicky, and Poe knew he was already thinking about how much med-training he would miss. Though, according to Kalonia, Finn had already advanced past where normally most students would be, so Poe wasn’t worried about this break affecting his studies. “Why?”

“Because Finn, tomorrow I’m going to take you on a date.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, fine. I’ll take the time off because I get you want to take me on a date. But where are you gonna taking me?”

“It’s a secret.”

“Alright…when are we leaving tomorrow?”

“That’s a secret too.”

“Ugh Poe.” Finn was silent for a moment. “So, then what should I-”

“Another secret.” Poe interrupted then winced as Finn whacked his shoulder before he started laughing. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry. But I don’t want to ruin the surprise of the date.” He rubbed his shoulder. “That’s half the fun I swear.”

“I don’t know if I want to go on a date with you anymore.” Finn huffed from under the wing of Poe’s plane. It was late as they worked together in the hanger, long since abandoned by the last person who had decided the day was done. Unfortunately for Finn, Poe wasn’t that person. He was currently holding open a port with one hand and using the other to hand some tools to Poe as the man worked, his hands wrist deep in wires and blinking panels.

“C’mon Finn.” Poe turned to his boyfriend with a wide smile. “Don’t tell me you’re not excited to go on your very first date with the most handsome pilot in the galaxy.” He reached down and wrapped an arm around Finn’s waist, rubbing a thumb across one of his hip muscles. It was a well-practiced move Poe knew made Finn weak in the knees by the way his throat constricted as he tried to swallow and his eyes sought out Poe’s like a tracking beam.

Taking a cue from Jess and utilizing the surprising and fun fact that Finn was indeed very attracted to his current mussed up features, Poe had been teasing Finn since they first entered the hanger. He kept ‘accidently’ smearing more grease on his cheeks and shaking out his hair that he knew was sticking out in a million places. All it had accomplished was made Finn unable to take his eyes off him, which was exactly Poe’s goal. He wanted to get Finn relaxed and comfortable, intending on using their approaching date to move their relationship forward, not only to bring them closer together physically but also emotionally. There were things Poe wanted to share with Finn, but there were also things Poe knew Finn needed to trust him with, such as his current issue with ignoring meals for training.

And tonight he intended to take a big step in that direction.

“Best pilot in the galaxy doesn’t exactly equal most handsome.” Finn commented, though he didn’t step out of Poe’s embrace but rather ran a hand gently along Poe’s arm. “Though I guess with that smile and your ridiculously amazing hair you could at least make the top five.”

Poe smirked at Finn’s teasing, feeling the atmosphere between them slowly shift towards intimacy. He didn’t need to look to know that Finn’s member was straining against his pants with desire. And that Finn’s incessant questions about their date and his gentle teasing jabs were his way of trying to distract himself from how much he wanted to initiate some passionate moments with Poe right now.

Finally feeling like he’d teased Finn enough, he took a step back and said. “Top five? I can live with that. Especially since if you were a pilot, you’d be number one. No contest.” He let go of Finn, ignoring his eye roll and blushing smirk at Poe’s flirting, before he nodded towards the plane and said, “That should do it for now.” As he bent to grab the tools from the ground Finn closed the port and then started helping him clean their working space.

Suddenly Poe stood up and ran a hand through his hair. “Oh. Kriff I forgot I have to reprogram my com system.” He wagged his eyebrows at Finn. “Want to take a trip inside my cockpit?”

Not getting the joke, Finn shrugged. “Sure. It’s been a while since I’ve been in yours.”

“Yeah it has.” Poe answered, his voice husky and low. Now that he was ready to take the next step with Finn, he was getting very excited about sharing it with him.

“You alright Poe? You’re voice just went kind of…weird.” Finn asked as he started climbing the ladder to the cockpit of the plane. Poe watched him move, especially his fine as ever backside, and answered distractedly, “Uh yeah. Sure. I’m good.”

Finn shot him one more confused look before he climbed inside the plane.

“Activate the back seat to retract.” Poe instructed as he followed Finn. Finn did as asked and sat in the front seat and then pushed it back so that Poe had room to get inside. “Up.” Poe instructed to Finn once he was in, waving his hand for Finn to stand. Finn gave him a confused look before he stood and watched as Poe plopped down in the now empty seat and then immediately pulled Finn into his lap.

“Woah! Um?” Finn started to ask as Poe shifted them around to get them comfy. “I thought you needed to work on your-” Finn didn’t get to finish. Without warning Poe just grabbed his jacket and pulled him in to start kissing him soundly, unable to stand another moment without being able to touch the irresistible man in his arms.

“Wait.” Finn asked as he gently pushed Poe away, causing the other man to give a low growl at being denied and trying to catch Finn’s lips again. “Wait what is going on?” Finn asked. “Thought you needed to work on your coms?”

“I’ve been wanting to fool around with you in my plane since the first time we kissed.” Poe answered casually, but now he was beginning to worry that maybe he’d just overstepped some boundary of Finn’s. “It’s kinda been a fantasy of mine. Remember when we talked about those?” Poe started rambling. “You said you wanted me to pretend I was a patient and you were a doctor which okay kinda kinky and I could totally get into it-”

“Oh.” Finn said. “Oh!” He exclaimed and smiled wide as he shifted so that he was now straddling Poe’s lap before he grabbed the side of Poe’s tank top and nearly thrust the man back at his mouth. “Force Poe I’ve been wanting to touch you since you came into the Mess.” He hissed, pulling back to tear off Poe’s shirt. “All dirty with your hair a mess.” He continued, reaching up to run his hands through Poe’s shaggy locks. “I have no clue what came over me but seeing you like this? Force it took everything to not drag you back to our unit and get you naked.”

Poe moaned at Finn’s words, loving how he was getting more into being verbal when they were being intimate. Poe blindly reached a hand out and pressed a familiar button, causing the top of the plane cover to start lowering from above, shielding them from view with a soft thud when it closed.

“What are you doing?” Finn asked, looking up from where he had been previously tracing his tongue along the muscles of Poe’s shoulders after leaving a wet trail of kisses from his neck.

“Baby.” Poe whispered, “What I’m about to do to you might make things a little loud in here.” When the top shut he started pulling off Finn’s shirt. “Technically fooling around in the hanger, especially inside the planes, is a bit discouraged.” He smiled and ran his hands up and down Finn’s bare chest. “But do you trust me?”

“Course.” Finn answered, sliding his hands down Poe’s arms to rest on the elbows before he leaned forward, their foreheads touching and he gave Poe a chaste kiss. A comforting act for both men.

“Good. Switch places.” Poe gently patted Finn’s behind to indicate he needed to get up.

“Oh. Okay.” Finn said, confused that Poe was making him move again but too curious to see where this was going to interrupt.

Once Finn was in the seat, he sat back, expecting Poe to get onto his lap, but was surprised when instead Poe knelt in front of him and nervously started running his hands up and down Finn’s thighs.

“Is-is this something new we’re doing?” Finn asked and Poe looked up at him with a hesitant smile.

“So remember when we talked about some of the sex stuff you didn’t learn with the Order? About ways men can make each other feel good before we actually get to, you know, um-” He grasped for the right word because he didn’t want to sound crass or uncaring.

“Penetration?” Finn asked, and Poe nodded but winced at the wording. He had never used the words ‘making love’ until he started being intimate with Finn. Everyone else he’d been with had just wanted a good time, which was fine for him. But with Finn it was more than just getting off. And he wanted Finn to know that so he just called their broad acts of taking care of each other ‘making love’ which seemed to suit Finn just fine. And if Poe was being honest it made him feel good about it as well.

“Yeah-um that part.” Poe said. “Well I think it’s kinda a good idea to build up to it until we’re ready. So I want to try something new and if you don’t like it, it’s perfectly fine and I won’t be upset-”

Finn cut him off. “Are you going to give me a blowjob?” His voice was breathless with excitement.

“I uh-well I was hoping too-“

Finn threw his hands to his face to run them up to his hair before they clenched into fists and he reached into the air to pump them triumphantly, exclaiming. “Yes! Thank the Force yes!”

Poe sat back on his heels. “Been eager for this huh?”

“Ever since you told me about it I’ve been wanting to try it. But I know you’ve been wanting to take things slow so I didn’t want to ask and seem pushy.” Finn explained, leaning forward to grasp onto Poe’s hands. “Are you sure you want to? If you’ve been waiting because you don’t like giving them I don’t mind trying it on you if you prefer receiving them.”

Poe groaned at Finn’s unending charitable nature. How had this amazing man possibly been brought up by the remnants of the detestable Empire he heard about his whole life? Poe leaned forward to rest his forehead on their clasped hands. He was such a kriffing idiot. He was so concerned with taking things slow for Finn’s sake he never considered if Finn even wanted things to go slow. Guilt made him wonder if maybe this whole ‘slow’ business was more for his own comfort than he realized.

“Poe?” Finn asked, releasing one of his hands so he could run it through Poe’s hair comfortingly. “You okay down there?”

Poe turned his head and let out a breath, meeting Finn’s eyes. He still thought that jumping into things too soon with Finn would have been a bad idea, but he didn’t want Finn to think he couldn’t ask him to try new things if he felt ready for them.

“Anything you ever want to try, talk to me about it? Okay?” Poe said, giving Finn’s hand a squeeze. “I can’t promise that I might like it, or that I think we’ll be ready for it at that time, but-just don’t feel like you need to hold back on talking to me about this stuff. Okay?”

Finn gave Poe his trademark loving grin and nodded. “You got it flyboy.” Then he shifted and said, “Okay. How do you want to do this? I meant it when I said I’ll give it a try-”

But Poe had sat up and released Finns hands, once again running them up and down his legs. “No. I really don’t mind giving them.” He let out another breath, realizing nerves had been creeping up into his stomach while they talked. “I just-it’s been a while. And I haven’t given a bunch of these. And don’t be afraid to tell me if you don’t like something or if you want me to do something different-”

“Poe.” Finn cut him off to lean forward and rest a hand on Poe’s cheek. “Breathe. We’re not escaping the Order again. I think we can handle this.”

“Cheeky.” Poe said, feeling a little better, then pulled Finn down to kiss him, sliding his hands up Finn’s naked torso causing the man to shiver and moan at his gentle touch. Finn looked beyond delectable in his seat, naked from the waist up but with dark pants riding low so his hip and abdomen muscles peaked out invitingly. Poe knew he would think of this moment every time he flew this plane for the rest of his life.

“Gonna make you feel so good.” Poe whispered as he began undoing Finn’s pants, cupping him gently and rubbing a thumb over the slight bulge he felt under his hand. “Gonna make you see stars.”

Finn’s breath hitched at the movements, his hands coming up to grasp Poe’s hair and pull him in closer for a deeper kiss. Though it had taken a while for them to get to this point, Poe had to admit he loved how much Finn’s kissing skills had advanced since they first began this relationship.

“Poe.” Finn pulled back, panting, “Please.”

Poe laughed as he placed his hands on the buttons and fly of Finn’s pants. “I take that back. You’ve been super eager for this.” He took his time opening, wanting to relish every moment.

“Careful with the teasing.” Finn warned, leaning back in the seat so he could help lift his hips when Poe started tugging his pants down. “Or I’ll have to return the favor when it’s my turn.”

“Noted.” Poe answered, though his eyes were on Finn’s member as it sprang into view. Dark, thick, long and perfect; just like Finn. He bit his lip, then reached down and started unlacing Finn’s boots.

“Poe?” Finn asked, looking down. “What’re you doing?” His hands were clenching, trying not to habitually reach out and stroke his steadily growing member in anticipation for what was to come next.

Unable to look up at Finn because he knew his cheeks were bright red under the grime, he said. “If we’re about to live out a fantasy of mine I want it to be accurate.” He finished with one boot, tugging it off to work on the next one. “Normally you’re completely naked, so that’s how I want it to be.”

Finn didn’t fight Poe as he tossed aside the second boot and allowed him to pull the rest of his pants off his legs, but couldn’t help smirking. “I think you’re stalling.”

“Do you n-” Poe began as he sat up again after pushing Finn’s pants aside, but his answer was cut off when his eyes fell onto Finn. The man’s smirk was still resting on his face, but with a more challenging edge to it that matched the look in his eyes. One arm was thrown behind his head as he leaned back in the chair, the other hand resting on his toned and curved abdomen just above his member. His legs were now comfortably splayed open a bit, and Poe wanted nothing more than to crawl into that V and never come back out again.

“Finn.” Was all Poe could say, a lump the size of a giant moon closing his throat and making it unbearable for him to speak. How did he get to this point? Why was he, of all people, so damn lucky? What miracle could possibly have lead him from being tied up in a torture chamber on a massive death ship to the cockpit of his beloved X-Wing about to become intimate with the man of his dreams? 

His eyes rested on Finn’s who was mirroring his look of longing and love. Then Finn lifted one hand to gently beckon him closer before he quietly said. “I believe I was promised stars Poe.”

Poe had no smart ass reply for that. He was gone, so far gone for Finn that his mind was unable to do anything other than to happily obey. In slow, hesitant movements Poe shifted forward, sliding his hands up Finn’s knees towards his abdomen, his thumbs resting in the soft groves of dark skin he planned to worship forever. Other than their heavy breathing, silence settled in the ship, and Poe bent down to the inside of Finn’s left thigh to start a trail of soft kisses along dark skin lit by fading sunlight.

Finn gave a little moan at Poe’s movements, but remained still. He had promised himself before any of this began he would keep his eyes open the whole time, unwilling to miss a moment, but even those feather soft kisses were enough to make him want to roll his eyes back in pleasurable anticipation.

Finally Poe came to Finn’s member, and Finn had to bite his lip to keep from begging Poe to just take him in. Instead, Poe continued his slow kisses up Finn’s shaft, hot breath and silky lips caressing the sensitive skin.

“Poe.” Finn finally whispered, unable to pretend he was patient anymore. “Please.”

“Relax. Enjoy this.” Poe saw out of the corner of his eye Finn wipe nervous sweat from his mouth with one hand while the other clenched into a fight fist. “Because once this becomes a regular thing I can promise you I won’t hesitate to shove your dick down my throat and suck you off so fast and hard you won’t know when it began or end.”

“Force.” Finn whispered and shook his head before taking a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. “Okay. I really don’t think I’m going to have this much patience when it’s my turn with you.”

Poe smirked. “Good.” He said before he finally wrapped his lips around the tip, then slid his hands up to Finn’s abdomen to keep his hips steady, already anticipating the man to start humping in mindless need for more.

“It’s okay.” Finn said breathless, steadily heading towards the very edge of pleasure. “I won’t unless you tell me too.”

How Finn knew what Poe was thinking he hadn’t a clue. But he just nodded and then slowly slid mouth down, wrapping his tongue around the shaft to lubricate it with his saliva.

Finn hissed and grabbed the seat, pleasure a thousand times better than what he expected surging through him. “Poe.” He could barely gasp as he threw his head back and just rode out the tortuously gentle strokes Poe was giving with his tongue. 

Poe hummed a bit, causing Finn to jerk and grab the seat impossibly tighter. “N-not yet. Too much.” Finn stuttered, and Poe just rubbed his hip gently with his thumb in answer: message received.

When he felt the member was slick enough to not cause any pulling or discomfort, Poe tightened his lips around the warm skin and then started moving his head up and down at a slow pace, allowing Finn get used to this feeling without being overwhelmed and then coming too soon. He knew Finn would want to enjoy this and not have it over before it barely began.

Heavy short gasps and loud moans were indicators that Poe knew Finn was drowning in pleasure at what he was doing. But he was surprised when Finn suddenly exclaimed, “Poe. Poe wait.”

Immediately Poe stopped. He let go of Finn with his mouth but kept his hands placed firmly on Finn’s hips, trying to keep the shuddering man in front of him grounded. As he sat back and looked up at Finn he watched him run his hands through his hair, his face screwed shut in concentration. “Babe?” Poe asked, sliding one hand up to rest it gently on Finn’s stomach to calm him. “You alright?”

“I-I don’t-what?” Finn tried before he took a breath to steady himself as he looked at Poe. “What do I do with my hands?” He whispered, opening and closing his fists. “What-what do you like? Please, tell me-I don’t want to do anything wrong-”

Poe gently shushed him, amazed once again that even when Poe was trying to do something just for Finn, his lover was still thinking of him. Of what would make him happy. He reached out to grab Finn’s hands, placing a kiss on each palm before sliding them into his hair. “You can keep them here if you want?”

Finn nodded, silent as various emotions filtered through his eyes.

“Just don’t rip out any chunks if you get too into it.” Poe warned jokingly as he repositioned himself. “I don’t want to have to explain that I needed to shave my head because you can’t control your own strength while having your dick sucked.”

Finn let out a small chuckle before gently caressing Poe’s soft locks. “I’ve got you.”

 _Yes you do_ , thought Poe before he went back to work. He continued taking his time, dragging his lips up and down Finn’s shaft, alternatively tightening and loosening them so his tongue could wrap around Finn, eliciting the sweetest sounds from Finn’s panting mouth. Poe soon stopped again for a moment when he felt the man trying not to clench his hands to whisper, “Tug. You can tug it if you want too. I don’t mind.”

And when Finn clenched his hands into fists and moaned as he pulled gently at the locks in his grip, pushing Poe deeper onto his member, Poe had to pause for a moment to calm himself because he’d forgotten what an immense turn on it was for him to have his hair played with during sex. He couldn’t wait until they were in bed together, finally becoming intimate in the way he’d always wanted to be with Finn. He would most definitely remind his lover about this little kink of his, and then take his time trying to learn all of Finn’s. At least scruffy Resistance sex god was one he already knew about, and he would be more than happy to play that card for as long as he could.

Suddenly he felt Finn’s entire body tense as he harshly panted out. “Poe. It’s hap-happening I’m-”

Poe let go of Finn for a moment to caress his lips against Finn’s abdomen to quickly say, “It’s okay. You can in my mouth-”

“Poe please!” Finn cried out in quick succession and Poe felt him trying to tug him back onto his member. Pride at knowing that Finn enjoyed what he was doing surged through his chest, and he complied by taking Finn back into his mouth and sucking down as much of Finn as he could.

The action paid off. Finn grasped onto Poe impossibly tighter and cried out his name as he came in jerky movements down Poe’s throat.

When there was finally nothing left Finn fell back into the chair, releasing Poe as his chest heaved in and out breaths like he’d just ran miles.

Poe let go of Finn and sat back onto his heels, looking up at his spent lover and licking his lips at the new taste of Finn still in his mouth, something he decided he enjoyed. He then gave Finn an uneven grin, nervous despite the fact he was pretty sure Finn enjoyed what Poe had given him. Finn watched his movements with hooded eyes before he suddenly surged forward, grabbed Poe by the waist and practically dragged him up onto the chair and over his body. Before Poe even knew what had happened Finn was assaulting his mouth with hard and fast kisses, not letting up even when Poe finally positioned himself into a more comfortable spot on Finn’s lap.

When they finally broke apart for air, Finn was still sucking in deep breaths, but he could speak now. “That-I-Poe that was amazing.”

“Well it’s not like you have much to compare it too.” Poe said and immediately wanted to kick himself. _Way to ruin the mood Dameron_ , Poe thought to himself.

Finn didn’t miss this insecure comment, but instead of getting frustrated or angry he rested his hand on Poe’s chest and said honestly, “Poe. It was quite possibly one of the best things I have ever experienced with you. And I can’t wait to do more because I know it can only get better from here.”

Unsurpassing love for the man below him tightened in his chest. Poe ran his hand up Finn’s neck and pulled him forward to press their lips together. Finn complied easily, sliding his own hands up and down Poe’s arms. He just couldn’t get enough of touching this man.

When Poe finally pulled back he tucked his face into Fin’s neck, his voice was low and horse as he said. “Force I love you Finn.”

Finn gently kissed the side of Poe’s head as he answered. “I love you too.” Then he turned and looked into Poe’s eyes. “Now hearing that? That is without a doubt the best experience of all.” Then he shifted and patted Poe’s bottom gently. “Or we can test that theory.” He waggled his eyebrows salaciously, though to Poe it just looked damn funny, and said. “How about I return the favor?”

During the blowjob Poe had been sporting half an erection the whole time. Hearing Finn’s moans as he tugged against his hair was the ultimate turn on, but he’d been so intent on taking care of Finn he left his own needs unattended, which was fine. He wanted the focus to be on Finn and making sure he enjoyed his first experience with this new part of their relationship.

“You don’t have too.” Poe said honestly, or mostly honestly because the idea of Finn on his knees in front of him made him shudder with desire. “I know you offered, earlier, but-”

“This isn’t a one sided relationship Dameron.” Finn said in a serious tone, which made Poe shudder again and tuck a little note away in the back of his mind next to his hair pulling kink to ask Finn to bring it out again when they finally made it back to the bedroom. “You do me. I do you. No exceptions. Now up.”

“Bossy.” Poe said but smiled as he shifted. “I like it.”

Finn smirked at Poe as he tugged at the man’s pants. “Prepare to like something else even more.”

“Bet I will.” Poe answered, then pulled Finn in for another kiss, because, honestly, how could he not?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments, kudos and bookmarks are GREATLY appreciated! <3


End file.
